1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management system that manages a device over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, management systems that remotely manage a printer over a network have become increasingly popular. In this type of management system, a network board incorporated into each printer collects log information based on a configuration file in which are set monitored items that differ according to the model of the printer, and then uploads this log information to a device management apparatus. The log information includes such as the remaining amounts or the used amounts of consumables such as printer ink, print job information and the like. The network board associates the log information with other information that is able to specify the printer in which the board is installed, such as a serial number, and uploads such information to the management device. When the network board is installed in a printer of different model, the administrator manually updates the configuration file associated with the model of printer in which the network board is installed.
However, in the conventional management method, it is extremely complex and costly when a network board has been replaced with a printer of different model printer, because the administrator has to update manually the log collection parameters. Furthermore, there is a risk that the administrator may forget to update the configuration file or may update the different configuration file.
These problems are not limited to management systems in which a device management apparatus manages printers, and exist in various management systems in which a management apparatus manages devices by exchanging information with a device monitoring apparatus that monitors devices.